


Bonds of Comfort

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [48]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows how to help Earl release some tension after a stressful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Comfort

The scientist always became incredibly serious when it came to tying Earl up in functional and tight bondage, treating it like one of his numerous experiments. Carlos was always worried about the effectiveness of the knots and the way the ropes would shift and tighten and loosen depending on the Scout’s movement. He had even sat down once and done some calculations on it, figuring out the proper formula for the perfect way to restrain Earl.

Today Carlos has Earl in a tight frogtie on their bed. The redhead sits up straight, his legs bent and bound into place, spread out slightly to show off his naked body. A blindfold is tied loosely over his eyes. His arms were attached to cuffs that had been slipped around his thighs, keeping his hands down at his sides and unable to touch himself if the mood took him. Rope crisscrosses over his chest and stomach, serving as a kind of frame to press down on and hug his back and chest.

“How does it feel?” Carlos asks, reaching out to check some of the knots.

“It’s fine,” Earl assures him with a nod of his head. He smiles when he senses Carlos leaning in close and he leans forward in turn, meeting his lips with his own. He purrs and nips Carlos’ bottom lip playfully, smiling when he’s given a gentle slap in reprimand across the face. “Thank you, sir.”

“Naughty thing,” Carlos coos. He runs a hand through Earl’s hair, kissing his forehead before leaning back again. “Cecil told me that work was rough today?”

“A customer that doesn’t exist anymore and whose existence cannot be acknowledged thought it would be funny to order every single item on the menu and demand that only I make it. They didn’t eat a single thing and just left when the last dessert was placed in front of them.”

“Ouch…”

“Yeah.”

Carlos rolls his eyes at the very idea of someone doing such a thing, shaking his head before standing up. “Well I’m going to go and heat up some leftovers for the both of us,” he said. He then gave the blindfolded Earl a little smile, chuckling as he said, “and when we’re done…you’re going to focus on only making me happy, understand?”

Earl shuddered at the very idea, his cock twitching as he eagerly nodded his head and shifted in his bonds to make himself comfortable. “Yes…”

“Yes, what?” Carlos demanded.

“Yes, sir.”

Carlos rewarded him with another kiss, smiling before he headed for the door. “Just be patient and I’ll take care of everything.”

Earl hummed, nodding his head in appreciation, the tension that had built up throughout his shift at work already melting away.


End file.
